


Яснее некуда

by Al_Dreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer
Summary: Яснее некуда, что это самая настоящая влюблённость.





	Яснее некуда

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Сентябрьский фестиваль

Стоило признаться себе, что это не увлечение, не какая-то блажь, временное помешательство или самовнушение, как стало гораздо легче. Нет, не легче — определённее. Понятнее. Яснее.

Яснее некуда, что это самая настоящая влюблённость со всеми возможными последствиями. Ушиджима взглянул в зеркало и нахмурился. Никаких последствий вроде потери аппетита, возможной бессонницы, желания слушать грустную музыку, смотреть глупые романтические комедии и творить не поддающееся логике он у себя не наблюдал. И это при том, что объект симпатии дал понять: взаимных чувств нет и не будет. Ушиджима вздохнул.

Тендо, с которым он жил в одной комнате общежития, по весне влюбился, и Ушиджиме казалось, будто он случайно попал в плохую мелодраму, или боги наконец решили наказать его за тот проступок в детстве, когда он притащил домой щенка и три дня прятал у себя в комнате, пока маленький негодник не сгрыз мамины любимые туфли.

Тендо страдал. Нет, Тендо очень страдал. Он писал письма, комкал листы бумаги, снова писал и со стоном хватался за голову. Брал ноутбук, с треском колотил по клавиатуре и тут же всё удалял. Громко пел, не снимая наушники, а затем часами изливал душу, не умолкая до утра. Он почти ничего не ел, но готовил шоколад, терзая весь этаж умопомрачительными запахами из кухни, и непременно выбрасывал, недовольный результатом. Впрочем, результатом всегда были довольны Гошики с Ширабу, спасая оставленные без присмотра шоколадные сердечки. Тендо терял концентрацию на тренировках, и пару раз ему чувствительно прилетало мячом по голове. Тренер Вашиджо подзывал Тендо к себе, долго ему выговаривал и грозно хмурил кустистые брови. Возможно, при других обстоятельствах это и возымело бы действие, но Ушиджима видел: бесполезно. Тендо витал в облаках, не прекращал улыбаться и повторял «Всё в порядке, Вакатоши-кун, чудо-мальчикам даже полезно встряхнуть мозги». 

Ушиджима же какое-то время прислушивался к себе, но никаких порывов к страданиям не замечал. Да, было сложно. Чувства, переживания, мысли. Диалоги в голове, которые никак не воплощались в реальность. 

Куда проще всё обстояло на площадке, знакомой с детства. Есть ты, есть команда, есть противник и сетка между вами. Есть мяч, упруго пружинящий под пальцами, есть болельщики на трибунах, есть счёт на табло. И всё предельно ясно.

А есть Ойкава Тоору. Сильный, быстрый, выносливый, умный и совершенно невыносимый. Их команды сталкивались из года в год, и эти матчи Ушиджима ждал как ничто другое. Однажды — он был уверен — Ойкава услышит его.

Естественно, они выигрывали: есть вещи, в которых Ушиджима уверен, как в самом себе. Естественно, Ойкава злился, был раздражён, и это тоже понятно. Привычно даже. Но когда Ойкава проиграл не ему и они столкнулись в коридоре, вдруг показалось: сейчас то самое место и время. Показалось — нашлись нужные слова. Правильные, понятные, простые. Но вышло совсем не то. Зачем-то сорвалось о ничтожной гордости и неправильном выборе, разговор свернул не туда, и Ушиджима остался один посреди пустого коридора со всеми несказанными словами. Попытка с треском провалилась, но через пару недель случайная встреча дала ещё один шанс.

Какой же он красивый, подумал Ушиджима, глядя на Ойкаву. И слова помимо воли будто обрели собственную жизнь.

— Ты очень красивый, — прозвучало в спортивном магазине среди вешалок с одеждой. — И ты мне нравишься.

Ойкава отпрянул, сощурился, чуть сгорбился, сунув руки в карманы куртки, будто готовился выпустить невидимые шипы. Словно Ушиджима хоть когда-нибудь мог ему навредить.

— И что я, по-твоему, должен делать с этим знанием? — Ойкава нахмурился, полоснул холодным взглядом. — Или ты как тот полководец, по-другому не умеешь? Пришёл, увидел, сообщил?

Очень красивый и очень язвительный Ойкава Тоору. Почему именно он, задавался вопросом Ушиджима. Почему это не кто-то другой? Но тут же одёргивал себя: это не мог быть кто-то другой.

— Я подумал, что будет правильно сказать тебе, — в горле пересохло, ладони вспотели, и сердце тяжело билось в груди. Вот о чём-то подобном и говорил Тендо, некстати пришло в голову. — Мы же обязательно снова встретимся на площадке. И возможно, даже в одной команде.

Ойкава склонил голову набок, смерил взглядом раз, другой, и от этого по позвоночнику прокатилась колкая волна мурашек.

— Подумал, значит, — протянул Ойкава. — И о чём же ещё ты думал?

— Мы могли бы вместе бегать по утрам.

Ойкава рассмеялся. Неожиданно, громко и совсем не зло. Ушиджима впервые услышал его смех, и внутри вдруг стало очень тепло и приятно.

— Нет, — Ойкава тряхнул головой и вновь посерьёзнел. — Мы не будем бегать по утрам, не будем играть в одной команде, а если и встретимся на площадке, то только по разные стороны сетки. И нет, ты мне не нравишься.

Он прошёл мимо, едва не задев плечом. И отказ мог бы ранить гораздо больнее, если бы Ушиджима не заметил, как расплываются в улыбке губы Ойкавы.

***

Тендо всё понял без объяснений, не поднял на смех и не отвернулся. «Ты же мой лучший друг, к тому же мы живём в одной комнате, как я мог не понять, Вакатоши-кун?». 

И вот, услышав о неудачной попытке, Тендо напустил на себя важный и покровительственный вид и заявил: «В море полно всякой рыбы, но тебе, конечно, нужен белый кит». К его книжным отсылкам Ушиджима давно привык, поэтому просто согласился. 

— Белого кита не так-то просто загарпунить, — Тендо задумчиво смотрел в окно и раскачивался на стуле, опасно балансируя на задних ножках. — Для этого нужен…

Он замолчал и замер, сильно откинувшись назад. Ушиджима перебирал учебники на своей полке и ждал продолжения, но молчание явно затянулось. Он кашлянул и спросил:

— Гарпун?

Тендо взглянул на Ушиджиму и округлил глаза.

— Что?

— Чтобы загарпунить кита, нужен гарпун?

Тендо расхохотался и всё-таки с грохотом свалился со стула. Ушиджима поставил его на ноги, а стул — на ножки. 

— Я имел в виду план, — отсмеявшись, продолжил Тендо. — Хороший, продуманный план с вариантами событий. Но если и это не поможет, то… — он лукаво посмотрел на Ушиджиму.

— Что?

— Останется только гарпун!

Захотелось бросить в Тендо подушкой, но, к сожалению, кровать Ушиджима уже застелил.

***

Ойкава ошибался, они всё-таки оказались в одной команде. Университет Ушиджима выбирал тщательно, как и всё, что обычно делал. Из всех вариантов он остановился на Чуо и на первой же тренировке понял, что это было верное решение. Ойкава разминался у дальней стены спортзала, и Ушиджима глаз с него не сводил, пока беседовал с тренером. Это было невежливо, он знал, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: Ойкаву он не видел с осени и успел… соскучиться, да.

Ойкава его не заметил. Тщательно тянулся, переговариваясь с кем-то рядом, наклонялся, касаясь ладонями пола, волосы падали ему на лицо, и он небрежно отбрасывал их запястьем. Наконец повернулся и застыл, увидев Ушиджиму. В этот момент он был похож на оленя, замершего в свете фар. Это было бы смешно, если бы от этого взгляда коротко и больно не кольнуло в груди.

Ойкава подошёл к тренеру, кивнул Ушиджиме в знак приветствия и всю первую совместную тренировку выкладывался по полной, не делая никаких попыток заговорить. Но как только прозвучал свисток, он ухватил Ушиджиму за локоть и потянул за собой. Помещение, куда они ввалились, оказалось маленькой комнаткой, где в тесноте уживались лишь стеллаж и небольшой стол. Тренерская, успел подумать Ушиджима прежде, чем Ойкава толкнул его к захлопнувшейся за ними двери.

— Объяснишь? — спросил Ойкава. Он упёрся бедром в край стола и скрестил руки на груди.

— Что я должен объяснять?

— Как ты здесь оказался?

— Поступил, — Ушиджима пожал плечами. — Здесь сильная команда, это было решающим фактором.

Ойкава поморщился.

— Не разговаривай со мной фразами из рекламных листовок. Ты знал, что я тоже поступаю в Чуо? Только честно, Ушивака-чан. 

— Нет. — Ушиджиме не было нужды врать. — Я собирался в Тодай, но их программа не совсем мне подходила. Я выбрал Чуо.

— Ты ужасный, — тряхнул волосами Ойкава. — Я знал, что ты поступаешь в Тодай, я сделал всё, чтобы не играть с тобой в одной команде, но ты снова вмешался и нарушил мои планы. Ты всегда так делаешь, Ушивака, всегда. 

Ойкава злился, говорил быстро и сверлил обжигающе-недовольным взглядом. Ушиджима видел, как сильно впиваются пальцы в предплечья, как раздуваются крылья носа и сходятся брови на переносице, но из всего сказанного он вынес одно: Ойкава думал о нём и даже следил.

То, что делал он это не из самых лучших побуждений, отошло на второй план. Иррационально, нелогично было приятно.

— Я и не знал, что ты умеешь ухмыляться, — произнёс вдруг Ойкава. — Кто ты такой, Ушивака-чан? Я тебя совсем не знаю. Стоп, погоди, не вздумай отвечать. 

Ушиджима промолчал. На самом деле, ему было что сказать и что предложить, но он предпочёл выслушать.

— Мы не друзья, — отчеканил Ойкава с паузами между словами. — И не будем ими. Я уже как-то говорил тебе. То, что мы будем играть в одной команде, этого никак не изменит. Я смогу сработаться с тобой на площадке, потому что я — отличный связующий, но большего не жди. Ты понял меня?

Ушиджиме ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть. Ойкава протиснулся мимо него, задрав подбородок, и ушёл в раздевалку. Ушиджима ещё какое-то время постоял в тишине кабинета и двинулся следом. В конце концов, никто не говорил, что будет легко, но разве бывают такие совпадения? 

Он переоделся и отправился к общежитию. По дороге пытался разложить мысли по полочкам, но получалось плохо. Он зашагал по лестнице вверх, переваривая услышанное. В голове всё время звучал голос Ойкавы, и потому он не сразу понял, что вопрос прозвучал наяву.

— Да ты издеваешься?

Ушиджима повернулся и возле соседней двери обнаружил Ойкаву. Тот держал в руках ключ, с которого на цепочке свешивался брелок — ярко-зелёный инопланетянин. 

— Нет, я здесь живу, — пояснил Ушиджима и показал свой ключ. — Вчера только въехал.

— Объясни мне, почему из всех комнат общежития ты выбрал именно эту?

— Она была свободной, её предложил комендант.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Ойкава. — Не верю я в такие совпадения.

— А в инопланетян? — Ушиджима кивнул на брелок. Зачем спросил — сам не понял. Вырвалось неосознанно.

— Не твоё дело, — возмутился Ойкава. — И вообще, знаешь что…

— Что?

— Спокойной ночи! — Ойкава скрылся за громко хлопнувшей дверью.

— И тебе, — ответил Ушиджима.

***

Ойкава слово сдержал, на тренировках они действительно сработались, обратив на себя пристальное внимание тренера. Нагрузка была не в пример сильнее школьной, но они справлялись. Конкуренция за место в основе заставляла выкладываться по полной, и к Рождеству все чувствовали себя бесконечно уставшими.

В преддверии зимних каникул в общежитии закатили вечеринку. Ушиджима предпочёл бы просто выспаться, но заснуть среди громкой музыки, криков и смеха ему бы вряд ли удалось. К тому же Тендо, часто звонивший и искренне интересовавшийся его делами, строго наказал на вечеринку идти.

— Пообещай мне, что пойдёшь, Вакатоши-кун, — голос Тендо в трубке звучал отвратительно бодро и требовательно. — Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Сейчас натянешь наушники и завалишься спать.

— Идея с наушниками отличная, — пробормотал Ушиджима. За стенкой упало что-то тяжёлое, заскрежетали по полу ножки стула, а затем всё стихло. Снизу доносились звуки музыки, отдаваясь басами, и громкие возгласы.

— Не кисни, тем более, что в такой обстановке твой белый кит может ослабить оборону.

— Думаешь?

— Конечно! Расслабится, выпьет чего-нибудь, посмотрит на тебя другими глазами…

— Сомневаюсь, что он будет пить, — ответил Ушиджима. 

— Не все такие, как ты. Поэтому поднимайся и вперёд, к великим свершениям. И гарпун не забудь!

— Гарпун?

— Да шучу я, шучу! 

Тендо был прав: Ойкава веселился наравне со всеми. В руках он держал большой пластиковый стаканчик, а сам что-то бурно рассказывал, смеялся, откидывая голову назад, часто облизывая губы. Ушиджима неосознанно облизал свои, замерев в дверном проёме. Мимо него протиснулись, наступив на ногу и задев плечом. Пришлось шагнуть вперёд, чтобы никому не мешать.

Ойкава обернулся к новоприбывшим и прищурился, уставившись на Ушиджиму. Отсалютовал стаканчиком в руках и отвернулся. Его взъерошенный затылок ясно говорил об одном: вне площадки они просто знакомые, не более того. 

— Где же твой хороший продуманный план, Тендо, — пробормотал Ушиджима. — Он бы сейчас так пригодился.

— Эй, Ушивака-чан! — вдруг раздалось громкое поверх общего гула. — А ты не хочешь попробовать?

Ушиджима подошёл к компании, занявшей диван. 

— Что попробовать?

— Поспорить со мной, — Ойкава смотрел на него поверх стаканчика. — Я сегодня в ударе.

— Не люблю спорить.

— Не будь таким нудным, — протянул Ойкава. — Играем на желание. Если выиграешь, можешь загадать что угодно. И возможно, я даже не откажу. Как тебе?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — кивнул на стаканчик Ушиджима. — Будет неправильно...

— Я трезв, — широко улыбнулся Ойкава. — Это сок. Так что?

Ушиджима хотел согласиться и согласился. 

— Спорим, что я быстрее завяжу языком черенок от вишни?

— Ты — что?

Ойкава вытащил за хвостик яркую спелую вишню из пиалы на столе и сунул её в рот. Косточку он выплюнул в свой стакан и вопросительно глянул на Ушиджиму. Пришлось тоже добыть себе черенок.

— Кто-нибудь, засеките время! Готов? — взглянул на него Ойкава.

— Готов, — подтвердил Ушиджима.

— Тогда… начали!

Ойкава втянул губами черенок и принялся бодро орудовать языком. Ушиджима попытался проделать то же самое, но в какой-то момент засмотрелся на Ойкаву и понял, что не хочет выигрывать. Впервые за всё время их знакомства Ушиджиме не нужна была победа. Не так, не здесь и не сейчас. Не у Ойкавы.

— Вот! — Ойкава высунул язык, на кончике которого красовался завязанный черенок. Ушиджима в ответ едва не проглотил свой — и язык, и черенок. — Я выиграл!

Ойкава радовался своей победе так, словно одержал верх в самой тяжелой игре, и был в этот момент так непозволительно хорош, что внутри у Ушиджимы что-то сладко и болезненно сжалось. Наверное, это оно, то самое, о чём так часто говорил Тендо: физическое подтверждение душевных терзаний. 

— Итак, — Ойкава хитро прищурился и склонил голову набок, пристально рассматривая поверженного соперника. — Я хочу расплаты. Прямо сейчас, Ушивака-чан.

Ушиджима коротко поклонился: я к твоим услугам. Ойкава задумчиво приложил палец к губам, а затем широко и ехидно улыбнулся. 

— Кто за то, чтобы продолжить вечеринку в караоке? — громко объявил он, не спуская глаз с Ушиджимы. — А Ушивака-чан нам споёт!

Предложение было встречено дружным гулом голосов.

***

В ближайшем караоке-баре почти все комнаты оказались заняты, поэтому их компания с трудом разместилась на только-только освободившемся диванчике в крохотном зале. Ойкава потыкал в кнопки караоке-машины, проверяя, всё ли работает, и кивнул Ушиджиме: твой выход. 

Ушиджима не волновался. Ойкава и не догадывался, что с самого детства на всех семейных праздниках караоке считалось неотъемлемой частью развлечения гостей, как и поющий сын хозяйки дома. 

Ушиджима знал, как звучит его голос: низко, с небольшой хрипотцой, в меру сильно и не слишком громко. Он остановился на старой, знакомой песне — беспроигрышный вариант, он давно выучил её наизусть.

Ойкава сидел прямо напротив него, наставив телефон, явно готовясь запечатлеть провал на видео. Было даже жаль разочаровывать такие ожидания, и Ушиджима решил было подыграть, сфальшивить, поддаться, но первые звуки музыки заставили забыть об этом намерении. 

Пение не было его хобби или привычкой, или любимым занятием на досуге, скорее чем-то, что он делать умел, не прилагая особых усилий. Он пел и видел, как менялось лицо Ойкавы: самодовольное ехидство перетекло в откровенное удивление, брови взметнулись вверх, широкая улыбка сошла на нет, но телефон продолжал фиксировать происходящее. Ушиджима жалел только об одном — никто не снимал в этот момент Ойкаву. Когда песня закончилась, зал дружно взорвался криками и аплодисментами, свистом и подбадривающими возгласами. 

Ойкава опустил телефон и спрятал его в карман джинсов. Ушиджима коротко поклонился, поблагодарил всех и уступил место следующему. Он не хотел оставаться и потому сразу направился к выходу.

— Убегаешь? — раздалось за спиной.

— Нет, — он обернулся и встретился с беспокойным взглядом Ойкавы. Тот смотрел на него внимательно, пристально, изучающе, так, будто видел впервые или наоборот, хотел найти что-то новое в давно знакомом.

— Не знал, что ты поёшь.

— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, — ответил Ушиджима. А ведь я мог бы тебе рассказать, будь у тебя желание слушать, хотел добавить он, но промолчал. 

— Почему ты уходишь? — не отставал Ойкава.

— Не люблю шумных заведений. Я пошёл только потому, что проиграл спор.

Ойкава шагал рядом, засунув руки в карманы куртки. Пар облачками вырывался изо рта и тут же рассеивался в морозном воздухе. Декабрь выдался холодным, но сухим и безветренным. Они молча шли к общежитию. Ушиджима всем собой чувствовал, сколько вопросов вертится на языке у Ойкавы, но тот шёл молча, лишь изредка бросая косые взгляды. Уже входя в свою комнату, Ойкава сказал возившемуся с ключами Ушиджиме:

— А ты полон сюрпризов, Ушивака-чан.

На это Ушиджима не успел ничего не ответить.

Спать не хотелось, хотя уже давно перевалило за полночь. Он не стал включать свет, только снял пальто и лёг на застеленную кровать, закинув руки за голову. Мысли о прошедшем вечере тяжело накатывались друг на друга, как волны прибоя. Ушиджима встал и вышел на крохотный балкон, глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух и услышал, как открывается дверь на балконе по соседству. Раздался звук шагов, а затем вдруг знакомая мелодия и его, Ушиджимы, голос. Это была запись из караоке. Ушиджима затаил дыхание. Он мог бы уйти обратно в комнату, но боялся, что его присутствие обнаружат. Поэтому он тихо стоял и слушал собственное исполнение. Когда запись подошла к концу, из-за тонкой перегородки донеслось досадливое:

— Дурацкий, дурацкий Ушивака! — и запись начала проигрываться снова.

Ушиджима бесшумно вернулся в комнату. От тепла, разливающегося по телу, тут же потянуло в сон. Он быстро разделся, нырнул под одеяло и почти мгновенно заснул. Под утро приснился сон, будто его качает на небольшой лодчонке, и рядом, совсем близко у поверхности воды, проплывает огромный белый кит. Стоит только протянуть руку, и можно дотронуться до блестящей гладкой спины, но кит уходит от прикосновения глубже, оставляя после себя горький привкус разочарования.

***

После рождественской вечеринки ничего существенно не изменилось. Быстро пролетели короткие каникулы, и учёба, тренировки, матчи затянули в бесконечно повторяющийся цикл. Ушиджиме нравилась постоянная занятость, усталость после тяжелого дня, когда и голова, и тело гудели от напряжения. Нравилось, что времени не оставалось ни на что больше.

А на День святого Валентина Ойкава его поцеловал. 

Утро началось как обычно: несколько краснеющих, нервно хихикающих девушек одна за другой преподнесли шоколад и пахнущие чем-то сладким конверты. В столовой Ушиджима сложил подарки горкой на край стола и принялся за свой обед.

— Неплохой улов, — раздалось над головой. Ойкава сел напротив со своим подносом. — Но у меня всё равно больше. 

Он кивнул на сумку, раздувшуюся от коробок в яркой обёрточной бумаге. Стайка подталкивающих друг друга девушек толпилась у выхода, явно поджидая Ойкаву, чтобы вручить новые знаки симпатии.

— Поздравляю, — Ушиджима вновь вернулся к еде. Собственные подарки его не волновали, наверняка, и Ойкаву тоже.

Ойкава какое-то время молчал, ковыряясь в своей тарелке, а затем задумчиво произнёс, подперев щеку ладонью:

— Ты порой такое бесчувственное полено, Ушивака-чан.

Ушиджима едва не поперхнулся чаем.

— Что?

— Полено ты бесчувственное, вот что, — Ойкава подхватил свою сумку и удалился, не одарив своим вниманием ни одну из тех, что явно ожидали его у дверей столовой.

 

— Нет, Тендо, ничего _такого_ я не делал, — Ушиджима топтался у своей комнаты, прижав телефон щекой к плечу: руки у него были заняты сумкой с учебниками, шоколадом, есть который он не собирался, и открытками, читать которые он тоже не испытывал ни малейшего желания. Ключ от комнаты лежал в заднем кармане джинсов, и Ушиджиме никак не удавалось его достать.

— Может, ты флиртовал с кем-то, и он это увидел?

— Флиртовал?

— Ну да, о чём это я… Так что насчёт плана?

— Нет, — Ушиджима вздохнул и сдался, решив сначала закончить разговор, а уже затем пытаться попасть в комнату. — Мне кажется, это неправильно — планировать чувства. Пусть всё идёт как идёт. Он мне всё так же нравится, даже больше, сильнее. И это не проходит, понимаешь?

— В фаталисты, значит, подался, — хмыкнул Тендо. — Тоже вариант, хоть и нет никакой гарантии.

— Мне не нужны гарантии, мне просто хочется, чтобы…

— Чтобы что? Ты почему молчишь, Вакатоши?

Ушиджима замолчал, потому что из соседней комнаты показался Ойкава. Он запер дверь и замер, встретившись взглядом с Ушиджимой. Затем тряхнул головой, будто что-то для себя решая, подошёл ближе — очень близко, так, что Ушиджима почувствовал, как шеи коснулось его дыхание, — аккуратно вынул из пальцев телефон, приложил к уху и, по-прежнему глядя в глаза, негромко произнёс:

— Он перезвонит позже.

А потом Ойкава качнулся вперёд и прижался губами к губам Ушиджимы. На пол гулко упали коробки с шоколадом, веером рассыпались конверты с признаниями, сумка сползла с плеча и опустилась у ног. Ушиджима не двигался: боялся шелохнуться и спугнуть неосторожным жестом, словом. Происходящее казалось нереальным, и время будто остановилось, только сердце предательски стучало часто-часто. Ойкава пошевелился, провел руками по спине и ниже, Ушиджима от неожиданности подавился воздухом, дёрнулся. Ойкава ловко нырнул пальцами в задний карман его джинсов и достал оттуда ключ от комнаты. 

— Не опоздай на тренировку, пожалуйста, — прозвучало слишком громко, и Ойкава после этих слов едва ли не бегом припустил по лестнице вниз. 

Ушиджима потрогал свои губы, они горели и чуть припухли. Пальцы не слушались, когда он принялся собирать письма и шоколад, а затем пытался попасть ключом в замок. На тренировку он всё-таки опоздал.

***

— Из этого делаем вывод, что твой фатализм работает, как ни странно, — тараторил в трубку Тендо, явно что-то жуя на ходу. — И дальше что?

— Не знаю, он меня избегает, — Ушиджима пожал плечами, хотя Тендо этого видеть не мог. — На тренировках разговаривать некогда, а после он сразу уходит. 

— Но вы живёте в соседних комнатах! 

— Он делает вид, что его нет.

Тендо какое-то время молчал. Ушиджима молчал тоже.

— Ему просто нужно время, — наконец произнёс Тендо. — Ты-то давно вывалил на него свои чувства, а теперь его догнало чувствами к тебе.

— Но я же ничего не делал. Не давил и не пробовал снова.

— Ты был собой, Вакатоши-кун. Этого достаточно.

Они снова замолчали, но никто не спешил заканчивать разговор. 

— Я рад, что ты мой друг, Тендо.

— Я тоже очень рад. И как твой друг, советую тебе держаться твоего плана.

— Но у меня нет никакого плана.

— Отсутствие плана тоже план! — Ушиджима улыбнулся, представив, как Тендо машет пальцем при этих словах. — К тому же, он работает. Продолжай.

— Если бы я знал, что мне продолжать.

— Будь собой. Учись, тренируйся, играй. У вас турнир в самом разгаре. Скоро на вас так насядут, некогда и дух будет перевести.

— Ты прав.

— Я всегда прав.

О том, что находиться рядом с Ойкавой стало в разы тяжелее, Ушиджима говорить не стал. Гораздо легче жилось с отказом, чем с пониманием, что возможно — возможно — ему ответят взаимностью, на которую он не особо надеялся. 

Однако Тендо действительно был прав: учёба и напряжённый игровой график отнимали все силы. О поцелуе с Ойкавой он так и не поговорил, всё общение сводилось только к тренировкам, обсуждению тактики предстоящих игр, разбору ошибок игр прошедших и коротким вежливым приветствиям по утрам в коридоре общежития, когда оба спешили на занятия.

Ойкава, поначалу явно сторонившийся, через неделю перестал игнорировать Ушиджиму. Иногда он подсаживался к нему за обедом, но никогда — если Ушиджима был один. После тренировок молча шагал рядом до общежития и кивал на прощание, скрываясь за дверью своей комнаты. 

Всё это, конечно же, раздражало. Хотелось задать вопрос и получить на него чёткий ответ, неопределённость Ушиджиме откровенно не нравилась. И он бы поддался желанию выяснить всё немедленно, если бы не Тендо. Тот советовал подождать, а к его советам Ушиджима привык прислушиваться. 

Единственное, в чём он себе не отказывал — это вспоминать, как выглядел Ойкава после поцелуя. Раскрасневшийся, с блестящими припухшими губами, между которыми скользнул острый розовый кончик языка. В такие моменты возбуждение становилось особенно острым, и приходилось пережимать член у основания, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Дрочить на Ойкаву по утрам стало привычкой.

Мысль о том, как сделать шаг навстречу и при этом не нарушить то хрупкое равновесие, что установилось в их отношениях за прошедший месяц, пришла внезапно. Ушиджима возвращался с вечерней пробежки не обычным маршрутом, а свернул на незнакомую улочку, чтобы срезать путь, и почти сразу наткнулся на книжный магазин. В залитой мягким светом витрине книга в ярко-зелёной обложке сразу притягивала взгляд. Ушиджима подошёл ближе и тут же, не раздумывая, потянул на себя ручку двери.

***

— Прости, но это очень смешно, Вакатоши-кун! — Тендо смеялся добрых пять минут, и Ушиджима терпеливо ждал, когда тот успокоится. — Нет, правда? Ты решил сделать ему подарок на Белый день? Серьёзно?

— Да. До дня рождения далеко, а другого ближайшего повода нет. 

— Но это выглядит как ответный жест!

— Это и есть ответный жест. Разве смысл не в этом?

— Знаешь, наверное, это неплохая идея, — признал Тендо после недолгих раздумий. — Только дарить книгу в ответ на поцелуй как-то… 

— Странно?

— Необычно. Может, лучше пригласить его в кино? Или кафе? Или просто погулять?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Ушиджима. — Я не знаю, что со всем этим делать. Я не знаю, как он отреагирует. Это же Ойкава.

— Тогда, — торжественно заявил Тендо, — ты подаришь ему эту книгу. А потом будешь действовать по обстоятельствам. Твой белый кит слишком близко, Ахав.

— Только вот в сети попал не Ойкава, а я.

***

Ушиджима поднял руку и постучал. Прислушался. Из-за тонкой стенки доносилось едва слышное бормотание ноутбука. Наверняка пересматривает матчи, подумал Ушиджима и переступил с ноги на ногу. В этот раз уходить он не собирался, поэтому постучал ещё.

— Ойкава? Я знаю, что ты у себя.

Нсколько лёгких шагов, и дверь перед Ушиджимой широко распахнулась. Ойкава в забавной полосатой футболке с жирафом и надписью «Поцелуй меня, если дотянешься» выглядел одновременно серьёзно и смешно. Серьёзность придавали очки, которые Ойкава поднял наверх. Вслед за очками вверх вопросительно поползли и брови.

— Месяц назад, — решительно начал Ушиджима, — на День святого Валентина ты…

— Я помню, — бесцеремонно прервал его Ойкава. 

— ...поцеловал меня. И это был лучший из всех подарков, Ойкава.

— Перестань.

— Поэтому я не мог не ответить. Не волнуйся, не тем же, — успокоил Ушиджима, заметив, что Ойкава пытается закрыть дверь. — Я решил, что… Вот.

Он протянул тщательно упакованный свёрток.

— Что там? — с подозрением покосился Ойкава.

— Книга. Думаю, тебе понравится. А если нет — там есть чек, можно обменять на другую.

Любопытство явно взяло верх, Ойкава сорвал обёртку и взглянул на название. Фыркнул под нос.

— «Мифы и правда об инопланетянах»? 

— Тебе же нравится такое?

— Какое? — Ойкава расслабленно опёрся о дверной косяк.

— Разное… странное.

Ойкава закусил нижнюю губу.

— Да, наверное. Разное странное, — Ойкава вздохнул. — Спасибо. Это на тебя не похоже, Ушивака-чан.

Ойкава вертел в руках книгу, всё так же стоя на пороге комнаты. Молчание затягивалось. Ушиджима негромко кашлянул.

— Один очень хороший человек посоветовал быть собой. Поэтому я скажу то, что думаю. Ничего не изменилось, Ойкава, ты мне всё так же нравишься. Сильно. Мне нравится играть с тобой в одной команде. И целоваться с тобой мне понравилось. Я бы обязательно повторил, если бы ты захотел. 

Ойкава мотнул головой, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но Ушиджима не дал ему этого сделать.

— Я не буду на тебя давить, преследовать или что ты там ещё мог подумать. Если сам захочешь… — он на мгновение умолк, — чего угодно, то я живу здесь, в соседней комнате. 

Ушиджима развернулся и направился к себе, оставив Ойкаву в дверях. Он чувствовал взгляд, прожигающий между лопаток, но оборачиваться не стал, хотя очень хотелось. Прошла минута, две, пятнадцать, и когда минул час, Ушиджима влез в спортивный костюм и решил отправиться на пробежку: тренировки в этот день не было, а бег всегда помогал привести мысли и эмоции в порядок.

Зная Ойкаву, он особо ни на что не надеялся и потому удивлённо вскинулся на стук в дверь. Замер с кроссовками в руках. Стук повторился.

— Я знаю, что ты у себя, Ушивака-чан. Твои горестные вздохи слышны через стенку.

Ушиджима рывком открыл дверь и уставился на взъерошенного Ойкаву.

— Ну! — закатил глаза тот. — Долго будешь стоять столбом? Может, пригласишь войти?

Ушиджима кивнул и сделал шаг в сторону, впуская гостя в комнату. Не успел он закрыть дверь, как в грудь ему больно уперся палец.

— Это вовсе ничего не означает, Ушивака-чан, — быстро проговорил Ойкава. — Мы не встречаемся, и вообще…

— Ты пришёл, — сдерживать улыбку не было никаких сил. Ойкава фыркнул и сунул ему в руки пакет. Ушиджима вопросительно поднял брови.

— Это подарок, — буркнул Ойкава. — Ты же мне подарил. 

— Но я…

— Помолчи. Когда ты молчишь, тебя целовать удобнее.

Сложные вещи иногда только кажутся такими. На самом деле они просты. 

Можно прямо сказать, что думаешь, и получить в ответ совсем не то, что ожидаешь.

Можно ждать и надеяться на чудо, а можно самому сделать несколько шагов навстречу.

Можно лишь представлять, каково это — целовать Ойкаву Тоору, а он возьмёт и сам поцелует тебя.

И вот это — понятно.

Яснее некуда.


End file.
